swindontownswoodilypoopersfandomcom-20200213-history
AFC Wimbly Womblys Songs
These are the songs of the AFC Wimbledon Wimbly Womblys from the AFC Wimbly Womblys series. John Greens John Greens, John Greens, Bald and Other John Greens, They're the best forwards that Wimbledon has ever seen. or John Greens, John Greens, Bald and Other John Greens, They love each other and they love our team. Other John Green He's big, He's tough, He has a brilliant/ginger puff, Other John Green, Other John Green. Bald John Green He's big, He's brash He has a brilliant 'stache Bald John Green, Bald John Green. or Bald John Green, John Green, He gives it all for the team, Upon his moustache we're keen, Bald John Green, John Green. Ya Bamba Ya Ya Ya Ya Ya Bamba Ya Ya Ya Ya Ya Bamba just scored a goal, Just scored a goal, just scored a goal. Ya Ya Bamba. Ya Ya Bamba. Seb Brown Seb Brown, Seb Brown, He saved two penalties against Luton Town. Seb Brown, Seb Brown, He sent us into the league. Some Moore We liked your goal, We liked your goal, We liked your goal And we'd like Some Moore. OR We'd like Some Moore, We'd like Some Moore, We liked your goal And we'd like Some Moore. Jack Midson One Jacky Midson, There's only one Jacky Midson, One Jacky Midson, Thanks for keeping us up. Strutton on the Ritz These boots were made for Strutton And that's just what they'll do One of these days the boots are gonna strut all over you. OR These boots were made for Strutton And that's just what they'll do One of these days the boots are gonna score a goal on you. Goal Porter Birds do it, bees do it Even educated fleas do it Let's do it, let's score a goal. Less Moore He's big where it counts, He's big where it counts, Less Moore, he's big where it counts. OR He scores with his left, He scores with his right, That Less Moore makes Some Moore look shite. Green Eggs and Sheringham He scores with his shoe, He scored in the loo, Green Eggs and Sheringham, he just scored on you. Francombstein He did the mash He did the monster mash The monster mash. It was a graveyard smash. Dicko A Wimbly Wombly scored a goal And Dicko was his name-o D-I-C-K-O D-I-C-K-O D-I-C-K-O And Dicko was his name-o. OR Dicko, Dicko, Dicko, Dicko, Dicko, Dicko, Dicko, Dicko, Dicko, Dicko, Dicko, Dicko, Dicko just scored a goal. Deeney Do you believe in magic? 'Cause Hou-Deeney does. Callum Kennedy She likes his hair, She thinks it's fair Assistant coach Meredith likes Kennedy's hair. Correa Never really knew that I could love like this His scoring makes me want to speak Spanish Como se llama futbolista Correa, Correa! Surman Ginger Surman, Ginger Surman, Ginger Surman has a soul. Top of the league We're top of the league, We're top of the league, AFC Wimbledon We're top of the league. One-nil down One-nil down to two-one up That's the way we're gonna win the cup. We were one-nil down We're gonna won two-one That's the way we're gonna get it done. M.K. Dons Who were you, who were you Who were you when you were us? Who were you when you were us? Who were you when you were us? Who were you when you were us? Category:AFC Wimbly Womblys